


A Circle of Blue: Three Reactions to Heartbreak

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode: s01e12 Prophecy Girl, Gen, Season/Series 01, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was blue.</p></blockquote>





	A Circle of Blue: Three Reactions to Heartbreak

1.

Xander stares at the ceiling, counts the cracks, tells himself who cares anyway.

It's not like he hasn't been humiliated often enough in his short life. He grew up knowing Cordelia, after all.

But this is different. Buffy is...well, Buffy. Perfect Buffy who is everything he's ever dreamed of. And she only has eyes for a dead, murdering psycho creep who's a million years too old for her. And did he mention dead?

That fact that he rates lower than that thing hurts worse than any insult he's ever endured. He tells himself someday she'll realize she's made a mistake.

2.

Willow slowly closes the geometry text. She's been staring at the same problem for five minutes.

Xander is never going to give her a second glance. And why should he? She's not very pretty, she's too shy, she's nerdy Willow, always the gal pal never the girl that guys want to date.

She not sure what's worse – the fact that it didn't even occur to Xander that she might have had a date or that he thought she wouldn't mind him spending the evening moping.

If she knew a way to instantly mend her broken heart, she'd do it.

3.

Buffy's never felt like this before. At Hemmery, guys would beg to go out with her. She's not used to rejection.

She understands the reasons. He's older. He's a vampire. He's never going to get older.

But what about the other stuff? He's as strong and fast as she is. She's the one girl and he's the one vampire. They both feel a responsibility to save the world. They're more alike than different when you think about it.

She's going to make him see reason. She puts on a short skirt and high-heeled boots. Even if she has to cheat

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was blue.


End file.
